Jewelry is used to adorn various parts of the body. Examples include necklaces, broaches, wrist bracelets, earrings etc. Other more exotic types of ornaments which have been patented include a navel button, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,398 and nipple rings in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,536 and 5,239,841.
The present invention is intended to provide an ornament which provides a further choice in body ornamentation.